Duel Masters Sacred Lands: In Deep Duel Duel
In Deep Duel Duel is the 41st episode in the Sacred Lands season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Shobu shines his Amulet Deck Case which allows the Bronze-Arm Tribe army to be sent away back into the creature world. Flora then runs into the gate to find her father, with Shobu, Rekuta, Mimi and Boy George following behind. However, when they reached the other side of the gate, they ended up falling as the gate was positioned in mid air. The four of them were then approached and surrounded by 20 members of the P.L.O.O.P.s. Boy George requests for Shobu and Rekuta to go ahead while he and Mimi handle the P.L.O.O.Ps. Fortunately, Master Pangaea arrived to duel alongside Mimi and Boy George. Master Pangea defeated all of them easily and Mimi and Boy George were saved. Meanwhile, Flora called out to her father but he was hung and trapped by Princess Pollyanna of Green Gables, who challenged Flora to a duel if she wants her father to be saved. Flora's father knows that she hates dueling so he asked her not to force herself into it, but Flora wants to save her father so she accepts the duel. Shobu and Rekuta arrived and were surprised to see Flora dueling. Before they could go to her, Prince Wilbur, the Great appeared and challenged Shobu to a duel, elevating the area they were standing on. Princess Pollyana starts her duel by summoning Mighty Shouter, leaving Flora unsure of what move to make and her father finding a way to help her. Meanwhile, Shobu begins his duel by casting Faerie Life, which allows him to increase his mana. Mimi and Boy George have caught up and they watched the double duel. Later on in the duel, Shobu casts another Faerie Life to increase his mana more. But Prince Wilbur has had enough of waiting and wants to attack, so he summons Vreemah, Freaky Mojo Totem which allows his Beast Folks to become double breakers whenever he summons a creature. Fortunately, Shobu has enough mana to cast Apocalypse Vise and destroy all of Prince Wilbur's creatures. Meanwhile, Flora uses Charmilia, the Enticer's tap ability to search her deck, she searches her deck for her power card, Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate. However, Princess Pollyana summons Death Cruzer, the Annihilator, leaving Flora scared. Flora's father tells her to forget whatever he has taught her when she was younger, and tells her to do what she feels in her heart. This encourages Flora and gives her the courage to accept more duels, summoning Kachua in the process. Shobu summons Bolmeteus Steel Dragon to match Flora's power card. Prince Wilbur evolves Torcon into Barkwhip, the Smasher, and goes on ahead to attack Shobu's shields with Kolon, the Oracle as well. Shobu receives Natural Snare and activates it to send Barkwhip away to WIlbur's mana zone. Shobu then makes his move by summoning Cocco Lupia and Magmadragon Jagalzor due to the lowered mana. He then sends two of Wilbur's shields to the graveyard with Bolmeteus. Prince Wilbur then tells Shobu to break the rest of his shields, but Shobu learns his lesson about being patient and decided to end his turn. Prince Wilbur does not have enough mana to make his attack, so he ends his turn and Shobu summons Pyrofighter Magnus. Bolmeteus and Jagalzor destroys the rest of Wilbur's shields and Shobu finishes him off with Pyrofighter Magnus. Mimi and Boy George congratulate him and they watched the remaining of Flora's duel. Princess Pollyana taunts Flora as she has only two Snow Faeries while she has creatures that have Triple Breakers, but Flora assures that she will win. Pollyana then summons Stratosphere Giant, which allows Flora to put down two creatures for free into the battle zone. Flora summons Billion-Degree Dragon and Pollyana breaks three shields with Death Cruzer. Flora then summons Bazagazeal Dragon and uses Kachua's tap ability to search for another Billion-Degree Dragon which now has speed attacker. Now the tables have turned and Flora has two triple breakers and 2 creatures to spare that can attack her, which gives Flora the advantage to win. Flora sends both Billion-Degree Dragons to destroy all of Pollyana's shields and finishes the duel with Bazagazeal Dragon. With Pollyana defeated, Flora reunites with her father and thanked him for his help in teaching her how to duel. As the gang get ready to leave, an army of creatures set up by WIlbur and Pollyana start to swarm the creature world. But Pyrofighter Magnus has come to help them, and throws Shobu a card for him to use, which is Stratosphere Giant. Shobu uses his Amulet Deck Case and summons the creature, which allows it to destroy the swarm of creatures and save Nature Civilization Land. Flora was impressed and tells Shobu that he is actually an amazing duelist and person. Her father agrees and thanks him for his help. Shobu then gives his thanks to Flora for helping him become a better duelist, as he, Rekuta, Mimi and Boy George set off, with Flora telling him not to stand on the boat which Shobu ignores and says his goodbyes. Master Pangea says that Shobu and his friends have a bright journey ahead. Gallery DM-1.5 episode 41 a.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 b.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 c.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 d.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 e.JPG DM-Sacred Lands 41.jpg DM-1.5 episode 41 f.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 g.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 h.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 i.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 j.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 k.JPG dm-1.5 episode 41 l.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 n.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 o.JPG DM-1.5 episode 41 p.JPG Category:Sacred Lands